Innocent Christmas
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: OS Huddy : Deux êtres s'apprêtent à passer Noël, seuls dans leurs coins. Mais pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ?


**Disclaimers** : House, MD appartient à la Fox.  
**Spoiler** : Aucun, si ce n'est que l'action se déroule avant l'adoption de Rachel  
**Commentaires** : A lire avec ceci : www youtube com/watch?v=5xqMLDF6xOk ( Innocence - Avril Lavigne ) Mais n'appuyez pas sur play tout de suite. Vous verrez bien quand ;)  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Innocent Christmas**

_Jeudi 24 décembre, 19h._

La neige tombait encore et encore. Depuis son bureau, Cuddy observa un moment les flocons s'échapper des nuages pour s'écraser mollement sur le sol, formant un joli duvet scintillant qui deviendrait bientôt une boue grise et déprimante.  
Elle allait passer Noël seule. Sans homme et sans enfant. Comme les années précédentes. Son travail l'empêchait de voir sa famille en ces périodes de fêtes. Avait-elle vraiment envie de voir étalées sur la table de cuisine les photos des bébés des autres membres de sa famille, lui rappelant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais fonder une famille ?  
Qui avait-elle envie de voir ce soir ? Wilson ?  
Elle l'aimait bien... Mais de là à passer Noël avec lui...  
House ?  
House ?

Passer Noël avec House ?

Il était parti avant 16 heures, et sans lui dire au revoir. Réveillonner avec lui reviendrait à réveillonner avec un mur en béton armé.  
Comme tous les soirs, elle emmènerait des dossiers chez elle, et travaillerait jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Elle irait se coucher, et se lèverait à 6 heures, prête à assister les urgentistes : le soir de Noël, les gens se soulent et prennent le volant...Pourquoi le 24ème jour de décembre serait un jour spécial, si on le passe seul ?  
Elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac, mit son manteau et ferma son bureau à clé. Les joyeuses décorations du hall sur le thème de l'ivrogne barbu et habillé de rouge lui soulevèrent le cœur.

House connaissait les habitudes de Cuddy par cœur. Combien de fois l'avait-il épiée ? Il ne comptait plus depuis longtemps... Ce soir de Noël, elle ne suivrait pas ses habitudes. Et il en serait bien évidemment la cause.  
Il attendait sur son perron depuis plus d'une heure. Et peu lui importait le froid.

Le moteur de sa voiture se fit progressivement entendre. Des crissements de pneus sur l'allée de garage, l'arrêt du véhicule, un claquement de portière et des talons qui frappaient le sol, peinant à prendre le dessus sur la neige.  
Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle le vit assis sur son paillasson.

« Même à Noël il faut que vous veniez me harceler jusque chez moi ! Laissez-moi deviner... Vous voulez mon accord pour une biopsie cérébrale ? »  
« Non. »  
« Non ? Vous voulez amputer un patient des membres inférieurs alors que ses mains se nécrosent ? »

Il fit semblant de réfléchir.

« Non plus, mais j'ai vaguement entendu parler d'un cas similaire en immunologie...Tant qu'à faire, vous m'autorisez à lui couper les jambes ? On est bien d'accord maman, l'idée n'est pas de moi ! »

Elle profita qu'il se lève pour introduire sa clé dans la serrure. Tout en déverrouillant sa porte, elle remarqua :

« Tiens, vous m'avez attendue... Vous n'êtes pas rentré par effraction pour voler une de mes culottes ? »  
« Vous êtes seule ce soir, pas vrai ? Vous voulez passer Noël avec moi ? »

Elle se figea. Soit il se fichait ouvertement d'elle, soit c'était une hallucination. Due à la fatigue.  
Elle se tourna vers lui, et vit à son air grave qu'il ne plaisantait pas. La seconde option semblait alors la plus rationnelle...

« Passer Noël avec vous ? » répéta-t-elle bêtement.  
« C'est non ? »  
« Non ! Enfin...Oui ! Je... Ahem ! »

Elle se passa lentement une main sur le visage.

« Si vous comptez m'emmener au go-go bar où vous avez l'habitude de réveillonner, c'est hors de question. »  
« Go-go bar ? C'est Wilson qui vous l'a dit ? » s'écria-t-il en prenant un air faussement outré. Elle leva un sourcil surpris.  
« Meuh non... c'une blague ! »

Elle poussa sa porte. Il attrapa son bras lorsqu'elle allait entrer.

« Alors ? C'est oui ou c'est non ? »  
« Pourquoi vous insistez autant ? »  
« C'est oui ou c'est non ? »

Elle soupira.

« On dîne où ? »  
« Chez moi. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Il priait pour qu'elle accepte... Il avait passé l'après-midi à tout ranger.

« Ok. J'enfile un jean et un pull, et on y va. »

xxx

En le suivant chez lui, elle pensait trouver un bazar monstrueux, il n'en était rien. Aucun vieux carton de pizza sur la table basse ou à même le sol, ni de cannettes vides. Les livres étaient soigneusement rangés sur les étagères, la cote bien en vue. Et par dessus tout, aucune vaisselle sale ne faisait trempette dans l'évier, pas même une fourchette. House devait bien le reconnaître, son appartement paraissait plus spacieux une fois rangé et nettoyé.  
Pour Cuddy, ceci expliquait parfaitement l'absence de Wilson l'après-midi même. Et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort...

« Asseyez-vous. Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? »  
« Vous avez autre chose que du bourbon ? »  
« Hem... Non. » avoua-t-il.  
« Eh bien, va pour du bourbon. »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé de cuir noir tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la cuisine.

« J'espère que vous aimez les pizzas 4 fromages, je n'ai rien d'autre. »_  
« _Ça me va. »

Elle l'entendit enfourner la dite pizza, puis il revint dans le salon et lui tendit un Jack Daniels. Elle fit frénétiquement claquer les glaçons contre les parois du verre. Il la rejoignit. Tout près. Collant une cuisse à la sienne. Elle tressaillit. Il promena sa main derrière elle et remonta doucement de son sacrum à sa nuque, longeant sa colonne vertébrale à travers la laine. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il effleura sa gorge, et fit tourner son visage vers lui.

Sauvée par la minuterie du four.

Il la laissa, et elle étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Puis elle regretta d'être restée de marbre. Fatiguée de refouler ses pulsions sous prétexte que c'était son employé. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas au PPTH ce soir. Simplement deux amis qui fêtaient Noël ensemble. Pourvu que l'occasion d'approfondir leur relation se représente...

Ce ne fut pas le cas, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'assoit devant son piano. Il frappa quelques touches au hasard, sous le regard captivé de Cuddy. Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un signe de tête, l'incitant à le rejoindre. Elle se posa sur le banc, laissant un minimum de distance entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas être trop aguichante, mais pas trop froide non plus. Il feuilleta des partitions et dénicha ' _Innocence_ ' d'Avril Lavigne. Il eut un fin sourire en pensant que leur Noël était loin d'être chaste...

« Vous la connaissez ? »  
« Oui. »  
« On est partis. » acquiesça-t-il en faisant craquer ses doigts. Il entama l'introduction et Cuddy commença naturellement à chanter.

_Waking up I see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around, and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

Il hasarda un regard vers la jeune femme. Les yeux clos, elle semblait en transe. Il repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. C'était d'une banale simplicité, mais leurs disputes peu sincères rendaient leurs joutes intéressantes. Il avait beau connaître ses réactions, elle demeurait imprévisible. _I wouldn't change a thing about it..._

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Elle ouvrit un œil et regarda House jouer. Elle aurait du mal à vivre sans lui. Elle n'osait même pas y penser. Il était avec elle maintenant, et elle devait en profiter un maximum. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, et continua à chanter.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

Il sentit qu'elle avait insisté sur _I'm so happy here_. Il se risqua à embrasser ses cheveux. Elle ne le repoussa pas. _I let myself be sincere..._ C'était à son tour d'être _so happy here_...

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse et caressa sa cicatrice, tentant d'ignorer son pantalon. Il n'avait pas pris d'hydrocodone depuis quelques heures et elle l'avait senti se crisper. Si seulement elle savait qu'il avait fait abstraction de sa dépendance pour ne pas lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un infirme drogué aux anti-douleurs et acariâtre, qui méritait plus que quiconque de passer le soir du 24 décembre seul...

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful and it makes you want to cry_

Bientôt, il devrait presser la dernière touche, la dernière note résonnerait dans la pièce... Et ensuite ? Que feraient-ils ?

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful and it makes you want to cry  
It's so beautiful and it makes you want to cry_

Elle ne cessa pas son délicat massage. Et elle avait envie de pleurer.  
Ils ne savaient pas si c'était dû au tempo qui accélérait, mais leurs sensations étaient de plus en plus intenses. Tout allait plus vite. Leurs cœurs voulaient s'échapper de leurs poitrines, leurs muscles se crispaient et leurs respirations étaient incertaines. Les mains du pianiste avaient du mal à courir sur le clavier du piano, et Cuddy fit un effort surhumain pour continuer à chanter.

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait vraiment chanté avec elle.  
Ils ne purent pas achever leur duo. La main de Cuddy avait délaissé sa blessure au profit de sa joue, sa tête avec quitté son épaule pour se rapprocher de la sienne et elle l'embrassa. Il laissa son piano et la serra contre lui.

**THE END.**


End file.
